With the advent of the Internet and widespread consumer access to network data content, conventional systems have expanded to providing Internet services to devices, mobile devices, etc. For instance, conventional network service techniques can enable a device, a wireless device, etc. to access an Internet service according to a usage plan designating a maximum amount of data, type of data, etc. that can be accessed by the device during a predetermined billing period. However, such techniques cannot optimally provide access to network services.
The above-described deficiencies of today's network service techniques and related technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive, representative, or always applicable. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.